


Ordinary Day

by Tam_Cranver



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Cranver/pseuds/Tam_Cranver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bert and Cec end up doing a lot of things for Miss Fisher that they really didn't plan to, but the detecting life definitely has its upsides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dessie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/gifts).



"Ordinary Day" by Great Big Sea

[Ordinary Day](https://vimeo.com/152164350) from [Tam Cranver](https://vimeo.com/user8842908) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: ordinaryday

This vid can also be seen at my journal [here](http://tam-cranver.livejournal.com/28458.html) and at my tumblr [here](http://unattainablesky.tumblr.com/post/145132761045/ordinary-day-song-by-great-big-sea-a-miss).

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [nancyblackett](http://odessie.dreamwidth.org/) for Festivids 2015.
> 
> I have noted that "No Archive Warnings" apply; however, there are some violent scenes, including threatened violence and the aftermath of violence. If you feel that something needs to be warned for that I haven't mentioned, please feel free to get in touch with me about it.


End file.
